The project involves the study of the properties of peptides containing gamma-carboxyglutamic acid residues. The peptides will be obtained from either natural sources or by synthetic procedures. Properties of interest include calcium binding, binding of the peptide to phospholipids, and the interaction of the peptides with other metal ions. Methods for the chemical modification and detection of protein-bound gamma-carboxyglutamic acid are also of interest.